hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Rom
is the human form of a White Sister and the one of younger sisters of Blanc and twin sister of Ram . While both resemble their older sister, they resemble each other more so. She is introduced in mk2 and go with the other sisters to save the Hearts. Rom is shy and has a light blue theme. Personality As they are twins, Rom and Ram happen to look alike. But they also have many differences. Rom happens to resemble Blanc the most physically. She seems to be very quiet and possibly even shy in comparison, and doesn't say much. Rom sometimes seems upset or nervous by how Ram acts or what she does. But otherwise she lets Ram do as she pleases with her. The twins never leave the house without the other. When Rom cries over her older sister Blanc's kidnapping, Ram reluctantly follows along to help Nepgear and the others. White Sisters As the , Ram and Rom wear the exact same HDD outfit. Also like Blanc before them, they appear to be the youngest of the group. When comparing them to Uni and Nepgear, the White Sisters cover more of their bodies and lack noticeable chest development. However, their chests are usually covered so it's unknown if there's much of a change or not. Appearance As a twin, she appears very similar to Ram with some noticiable differences. She has shoulder length brown and dark blue eyes. Rom usually has a neutral or frowning expression. She wear winter jacket over plain gray and white overall dress. Rom's jacket is pastel blue. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wears a cap like Blanc's and have boots resembling their jackets. She also both wears shoulder purse. Rom's extra color is hot pink. She is 132 cm tall. As a White Sister Rom's hair style changes to be shorter with messier/more bangs and side parts with a very long strand/part of hair over their shoulders, Rom's eyes turn bright pink. She gains a white suit like outfit resembling a bathing suit with pink on the outer parts and neck, and long gloves with a thick pink line going down the center and at the top. The boot like parts are connected to the body suit by the outer bands with big pink pieces while the boot itself is all white except for the foot part. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2 Lowee events: Linda kidnaps Rom and takes her away as Nepgear and friends chase after her. Meanwhile Ram, not being able to find Rom, gets highly curious. Afterwards, Nepgear and her friends managed to rescue Rom and defeat Linda with the help of Ram in her HDD form. Upon the last minute, when they hear that Nepgear is the sister of Purple Heart they battle her, blaming her for the missing White Heart and upon losing they retreat. In the English version, they believe that Nepgear is there to steal their shares and declare her an evil goddess. Not long after that, Rom goes looking for a missing pen that she and Ram both have, bumping into Nepgear along the way. With Nepgear's help, Rom is able to find her missing pen, and starts to warm up to Nepgear as a result. Hyperdimension Neptunia V She, along with Ram and the other Candiates, stay in their own dimension and are playable in Chapter 10. Chapter 1 events: In Lowee when Neptune and Nepgear visit after doing a little work Nepgear does a little summary to the players saying about them being CPU canidates and you learn after Mina leaves the basilicom. Hyperdimension Neptunia RE:Birth 1 Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection She returns as a back up dancer. Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation Episode 1 events: They want to see Nepgear and Uni, but Blanc doesn't let them visit other nations. After getting yelled at by Blanc Ram calls her a meanie. Episode 2 events: After Blanc declined to go with them, Ram, Rom and friends visit the new amusement park in Lowee. However, Ram and Rom get kidnapped, and Blanc feels responsible for it, and loses consciousness. Later on, as the others search for the missing sisters, Blanc appears to rescue her little sisters from the enemy by herself, apologizing to Ram and Rom afterwards for her recent behavior. In return, they forgive her and show her the coins they have collected while playing. At the end of the episode, Rom shows Blanc a drawing of her that Rom had made, and Blanc thanks her. Episode 3 events: Vert has invited everyone to a concert at Leanbox, but she does not show up herself. Ram and Rom, along with Neptune, are seen checking every single door in the Basilicom as they went. They are later seen doodling on Vert's books while the girls clean up. Powers and Abilities Rom repersent the classic mage class: White Mage.. Rom focuses on healing mostly. She has some of the best healing skills in the game and has a few attack spells. Her attack power is also weak and so is her defense. The twins are characters you have to build their SP up early for them to be really useful early on. They can easily be replaced by other characters, so they are at best when partners. Pair Blanc with Rom, and then pair a character who has trouble doing combos and building SP with Ram. Both Ram or Rom can achieve special pair combos with their sister, Blanc whether seperate or all together. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Quotes For a list of Rom's battle quotes, click here. 'As Rom' *''"Evil nemesis." -Rom'' *''"V stands for victory." -Rom'' *''"Oh, it's...Miss Nepgear!" -Rom'' *''"That's so cool... Hehe..." -Rom'' Gallery Trivia *Ram and Rom are both based on a Nintendo DS. Because they are twins, it can be assumed that they resemble the DS' dual screen. The rectangles on their hats in their default outfit actually represent the screen icons from the DS logo. *Rom's name comes from "Read Only Memory". *It's been stated that Ram is the older sister, although it's unknown if this is real or just how she sees it. In the English version of the game Ram tells a suprised Nepgear that Rom is actually older. Rom however admits that Ram acts like the older sister. So it may be different in both versions. **In the west the first twin out is considered the elder sibling, whereas in Japan the last out is the older sibling (based on a "first in last out" reasoning, for lack of better term). This may explain why the sister who is older changes between the English and Japanese versions. *Just like White Heart, upon being defeated the first time they retreat. *Another way to tell the twins apart, besides color, hair length, and expression is by direction. Most of Ram's things are on the left while Rom's will be on the right. From our view however, Ram is on the right hand, while Rom is on the left. *In a recent popularity poll, Ram placed 18th while Rom oddly placed 10th, making Ram the least popular sister of the Hearts AND Goddesses. *The twins are influenced by Nana and Popo from Ice Climbers based on the colors. *In the game "Mugen Souls" the special Shampurus CPU Big Sis and CPU Little Sis are based off of Ram and Rom respectively. **The fact that CPU Big Sis is based on Rom solidifies the fact that Rom is the older sister while Ram is younger sister since CPU Little sis is based on Ram. *Rom's Voice Actor is Yui Ogura, strangely, she acts like Sharuru Cocott(Mugen Souls) too. External links * Most of you are wrong. Erika Lenhart was Rom up until the Category:Rom Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Lowee residents Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:CPU candidates Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Goddess Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character‎ Category:Neptunia U character